


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by Nina931



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina931/pseuds/Nina931
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Ndrv3 wlw ship week.





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

The brush moves like it’s dancing, a slow steady waltz winding a path of deep black across the white page. 

Himiko can’t really tell what it’s supposed to be. From where she sits beside Angie, face half buried in her arms, it just looks like a bunch of squiggles. Despite that, Angie looks like she’s having fun. She’s wearing an absent kind of smile on her face even though her eyes seem weirdly intense for just doodling on some scrap paper. 

Angie is humming something quietly as her hand moves without any hesitation across the page, going from wide arcs full of wild energy to slower more detailed work. She doesn’t stop for even a second and her line remains smooth and unbroken. It’s hypnotising, and beneath her hat Himiko’s half-lidded eyes track the brush’s path lazily. 

Soft light from the window filters through the barbed wire covering it, making crisscrossing shadows fall over the table and both Himiko and Angie. Himiko looks up from the drawing, and Angie’s quick thin hands, to Angie’s face and watches her, absently at first. She watches how the afternoon light makes Angie’s already pale strands of hair shine, how she pouts a little when she’s concentrating, and the way her deep blue eyes twinkle in their intense focus. It’s almost like Angie’s glowing, and to Himiko, it feels like magic.

Not like her own kind of magic. More like the kind that makes her believe, for more than just a second, that maybe Angie really _can_ channel the power of a god. 

Himiko had dozed off when they had all been eating lunch together, the loud conversations going over her head as the warm fullness in her belly had her feeling overwhelmingly sleepy. Angie hadn’t been next to her then, it had been Tenko enthusiastically fawning over her, but she’d come back to herself feeling cramped and sluggish with Angie having moved so close that Himiko can still feel her coat brush up against her leg every time she moves. 

The swishing of the brush stops, and Angie tilts her head and whole body to the side, colliding softly into Himiko in the process. She’s so warm and solid, leaning on Himiko’s shoulder, making different little noises as she evaluates the inky doodle she’s made.

Himiko feels her heart race and her face must be red with how warm its feeling. She reflexively tries to tug the brim of her hat down before remembering Angie can feel her move. 

Those wide blue eyes fix on hers and Himiko desperately wishes she had enough mana to cast an invisibility spell, or the skill to perform her master’s teleportation magic. Angie’s face lights up and pushes even closer to her own, but this time Himiko manages to react, placing a hand against her face to stop her. Her skin is so soft.

“Nyeh, Angie don’t get so close… it’s hard to breathe like that...”

Himiko’s slow drawl stays monotone, keeping any emotion but sleepy irritation out of her voice. She really doesn’t like the way her heart is beating so fast, like she’s somehow been forced to run a marathon in the thirty seconds that Angie’s been pressed against her side, soft cheek resting in the palm of Himiko’s small hand. Angie pouts after she complains and it’s very nearly like she’s kissing her, lips pressed against her thumb while she hums again. 

“Hmm, sorry Himiko, Angie thought you were asleep! But with how peaceful you were, even Atua didn’t notice! Nyahaha!”

Angie’s smile is just as warm as before, and her laughter is as bright and playful as a kid’s. She’s smiling at Himiko, only an inch away from her, not having moved even though Himiko’s hand is still on her face. She feels so tired suddenly, at having Angie so close and at her own emotions, the weird fluttering in her stomach and the still restless beat of her heart. She wants to go to sleep again. 

“Nyeh…I haven’t even been asleep for a while Angie…you were just totally focused on drawing. Anyway…you’re still too close.”

“Huh? Does that mean you were watching Angie draw?”

“…”

Angie’s eyes are wide with curiosity and filled with that weird intense light she gets sometimes, and it’s normally a look Himiko likes to see on Angie’s face, especially if they’re talking about her magic. It usually makes her feel like she’s being listened to and that Angie is paying close attention, enough to even ask good questions sometimes. (Not dumb ones like, “it’s not real magic, right?”) But now that Angie’s only a few centimetres away, it’s not feeling so nice anymore. With her so close its feeling a lot more like Himiko’s been put under a spot light and this is an interrogation she’s accidentally stepped into, with no idea how she got there or the way out. 

It’s sort of… overwhelming. 

Himiko turns her head away, and bites down a little on her bottom lip before speaking. She tries to not let Angie’s impatient, cheerful stare unnerve her too much.

“…I…did see you drawing…but I wasn’t really paying attent-”

“Nyahaha! I’m super surprised Himiko, Atua doesn’t usually show himself in front of people! I wonder…if that means you’re a chosen one!”

“Wha-?”

Angie springs backwards at her own words, nearly tipping over Himiko’s chair in the process, and falls back into her own one with a dull clatter of metal on linoleum. Himiko feels frozen and a little winded at the sudden change in positions. It takes her too long to process the sudden loss of warmth and softness of Angie’s smiling cheeks in her hand. When she does, there’s a second where a little feeling of regret worms its way into her heart. It’s weird and so unexpected that she’s half convinced it’s an enchantment she’ll need to fight against when the feeling goes as quickly as it came. She doesn’t miss it, especially now that Angie’s piercing gaze is off her and she finally has some room to breathe. 

Himiko watches as Angie folds her hands together loosely in prayer, eyes closed and pale lashes fanning out against her dark cheeks. Her smile curves up into a grin befitting a mischievous cat before she opens her eyes and begins to speak, and when she compares it to Angie’s regular noise level, she’s quieter, almost reverential. 

“You know Himiko, I really do think you’re something special! And Atua thinks so too! If He showed himself to you then that definitely means you’ve been chosen.”

Himiko’s face has to be flushed at this point, because Angie calling her special has that swooping, fluttering feeling returning to her stomach tenfold. She grabs the brim of her hat and pulls it down over her face. She manages to mutter, “H-huh, ‘special’…’chosen’…are you talking about my magic?”

“Nyahaha, nope! Chosen means chosen. It means Atua is welcoming you into His arms! It’ll be so good to pray with you Himiko! We can share in His divine light together!”

Angie grabs at Himiko’s wrists where she’s still clutching the brim of her hat and brings them down between them. Himiko lets her. This whole conversation’s been tiring, and not at all good for her heart. She’s gotten to the point where it’s easier to just let Angie’s cheery, forceful personality sweep over her. Himiko’s okay with letting herself drown in the warmth of Angie’s hands and the lilting playful sound of her voice, even as she tries to not listen too closely to the words about her god. 

Angies eyes gleam as she brings Himiko’s hands closer to her chest, and begins to speak again in the same hushed voice.

“I would say you’re not quite divine enough yet Himiko. Atua agrees too, but that’s okay! I can teach you, and help you to become even closer to Him! Being acknowledged is only the first part. Although having your picture painted by His divine hand is definitely a plus!”

“Huh…when did that happen?”

Angie’s stops what she’s about to say and blinks at Himiko’s question, turns her head to the side and her eyes stay wide but her smile starts to look like an afterthought. A curved line she drew on herself. Himiko raises her shoulders and tries to pull her hands back. Angie holds on tighter. 

“Himiko, were you lying when you said you were watching Angie draw? It’s not good to lie. Especially to Atua, you know…He’ll curse your family for the next three generations.” Her voice was soft and patient but the intensity to her eyes had returned. Himiko squirmed under her gaze. 

“I…I wasn’t lying…”

“Then why did you ask when Atua drew you?”

Himiko can feel sweat gathering at her forehead. There had been nothing in Angie’s voice that gave away the sharp suspicion that she is wearing in every line of her face. It’s… kind of creepy and Himiko doesn’t like it, and she really doesn’t like how this conversations been going. This isn’t the kind of thing she wants to deal with right after a good nap. It’s frustrating and she’s had enough.

“Angie…Let go, or… I’ll turn you into a really ugly frog! Why would I lie about watching you draw, it doesn’t have anything to do-”

Angie blinks again before cutting Himiko off. “Huh? But it has everything to do with me drawing? What I drew was the picture Atua drew of you Himiko. He filled Angie with His presence and Angie drew what He told her to draw.”

“W-what!?”

“Did you not realise? Nyahaha!”

Himiko can’t keep up. Angie stops looking like she’s cast a spell that lets her see into Himiko’s soul and sits back, smile looking more real and her blue eyes looking brighter already.Then it catches up. Angie drew her. Angie drew her while she was napping. She looks toward the piece of paper on the table besides them, and it doesn’t look anything like her. It still just looks like curving, leaping ink black lines filling the page from top to bottom.

“so…you really drew me.”

“Well Atua was the one who drew you. He only used my body to do it!”

Angie lets go of one of Himiko’s wrists and grabs the paper off the table, shoving it into her face. 

Even at the now much closer range it still doesn’t look like much of anything. Himiko tries to follow the lines, using the logic that maybe like one of her magic spells, Angie could have hidden a picture within all those weaving streaks of black. 

There’s a corner that looks sort of like her hat, if she squints, and maybe there’s a curve that winds its way into looking like her slumped over form but, on the whole it still doesn’t look like her, or any kind of human. All that’s happening is her head starts to feel fuzzy around the edges, and the longer she looks at Angie’s art the more her vision seems to double. She feels sort of sick.

She tries to speak through the nausea, looking around the picture to meet Angie’s eyes.

“Nyeeh…Why would you-“

“Atua!”

“…why would Atua…even draw me?”

“That’s a weird question Himiko. But, the answer is! When you were napping, Angie couldn’t help but be filled with His light when looking at your sleeping face! Your cute sleeping face just had to be put to paper! Your expression was of one who had truly found inner peace! It was absolutely divine.”

The doodle filled paper is suddenly replaced by Angie, now even closer than before. Himiko’s heart is in her throat but she can’t look away, even though the embarrassment must be plain on her face. Angie is grinning, and her blue eyes seem to be twinkling in the soft light that’s still present in the kitchen, even as the afternoon moves on to evening. 

“Do you…play for the other team or something? Saying that I’m cute like that, you must have a crush on me, right?”

Her voice sounds strained and higher than normal, and it’s definitely getting harder to breathe with Angie in her face like this. She sounds accusatory and that, she shouldn’t say it like that, but Angie’s so close she can feel her warm breath on her face and fly away stands of her hair are tickling Himiko’s cheeks. 

“Hmm, team? There are teams? I don’t know what you mean by what team I’m on, but I do know that I definitely like you Himiko! And Atua likes you too! And you must like me too, right Himiko? Since your face has gone so red!”

“Wha-No, you’re wrong…my face isn’t flushed, a-and I don’t like you like tha-”

Angie cut her floundering off loudly with, “A really Divine idea has just come to me Himiko, to help make you feel closer to God!”, as she grabs Himiko by the shoulders.

And then Angie’s soft mouth that was just a second ago grinning from a hair’s breadth away, comes crashing against Himiko’s. She forgets to breathe. It feels like her whole body goes numb at once and she can only focus on the hot point of contact that’s Angie’s mouth on hers, which is now starting to move slightly. Himiko can only think Angie’s bewitched her somehow, and her god’s given her the power to use paralysis spells or something, and she’s going to suck all her life energy out, and sacrifice her, and-

And, it feels, kind of nice. 

Angie comes up for breath, looking at her curiously as Himiko tries to get her heart rate back under control, and her breathing, and her sight, which has started to double again. Angie hums a little, looking pleased.

“So, do you feel any more divine, Himiko?”

“U-um….”Is her only response. She looks at Angie’s mouth, instead of meeting her very blue, too perceptive eyes, and she can’t believe she never noticed how pink they were before, or how full. She knows how soft and warm they are now, knows the light press of them against her own, and she starts to think.

“..Maybe…I felt a little bit…closer, but that’s only because, you must have used some kind of magic…A magic that can break through…even the strongest mage’s defences! You won’t catch me off guard like that again…”

Angie pouts a little but doesn’t look too put out as she says, “It wasn’t magic, it was Atua’s divine being! Maybe you need to feel it again to fully understand it.” She looks expectantly at Himiko.

“O-okay, you can try but…like I said, it definitely won’t be able to affect me this time.”

Angie swoops down again, bright focus in her blue eyes as she pushes harder against Himiko’s mouth this time before softening the pressure. Himiko pushes back. She lets the warmth of Angie’s mouth on her own and the steady weight of her hands on her shoulders fill her up, pulling her under and into the rhythm of the kiss. 

She focuses only on kissing Angie, and lets the rest of the world… fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chapter posted! Two more to go.


End file.
